El número 23
by Miruru
Summary: Entre todos esos números, destacaba él. Posesivo, celoso y desconfiado. También inocente, amable y cariñoso. Por mucho que otros dijeran, el número 23 era uno que le gustaba demasiado. Y eso mismo le hacía no querer apartarse de su lado. FrSp


Nota: **El texto en cursiva se presupone en el idioma en el que está escrito.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>El número 23<span>**

La vida era taaan tranquila~ Se dedicaba a dar largos paseos durante horas. Después se buscaba algo para comer. También se divertía molestando a la gente... Era una vida perfecta. No podía evitar mover la cola, felizmente, cada vez que pensaba lo afortunado que era. Aquel día, después de comer, se había ido a buscar una colina que le encantaba. Allí se echó sobre el césped y rodó un poco para aplanar la hierba. Francis (número 23) cerró los ojos y notó la agradable sensación del viento acariciando su cuerpo y el cosquilleo de la hierba rozándole.

No supo el momento exacto en el que se quedó dormido, pero al rato despertó notando una cálida sensación, como si hubiera alguien más a su lado. Abrió los ojos y a su derecha observó a España del mundo paralelo (a partir de ahora, España a secas). Un sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas del francés. Qué mono era... ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

Ese hombre era el que le traía de cabeza últimamente. Inocente como él solo, tímido a ratos (bastante tímido) y muy agradable. Siempre solían andar juntos. Era cierto que Francis babeaba con él. ¡Es que era demasiado mono, ¿vale? Pero no era el único que se sentía a gusto con la compañía del otro. España también lo buscaba. La prueba era esa: de repente se había despertado y él estaba a su lado. Con sus orejas de gato de punta, alerto a cualquier posible ruido, Francis se acercó al español, quedando a poca distancia de su rostro. Tenía una expresión tan relajada... ¡Ah~! ¡Quería robarlo y monopolizarlo bien lejos de las miradas de otras personas!

Y es que Francis era celoso. Era muy celoso. Antonio además solía quedarse embobado con las personas que le trataban ligeramente bien. A la mínima empezaba a decir que le habían robado el corazón y que quería quedarse con ese sujeto. En esos momentos, Francis se sentía morir. Deseaba patear bien a esa persona, lejos de su querido español. También quería recordarle al susodicho que existía.

Pegó un grito y retrocedió cuando de repente vio que España le miraba fijamente, ya despierto.

- ¡M-menudo susto! ¡Pensaba que dormías!

- Me he despertado no hará ni un minuto. Tenías una cara rara, con un montón de arrugas aquí. -señaló su propio entrecejo- ¿En qué pensabas?

- En nada, tonterías. -dijo avergonzado el francés, sonrojándose un poco- ¿Y tú desde cuando estás aquí?

- Te vi durmiendo tan plácidamente que me dio envidia. -dijo el español bajando la cabeza, tímido y bastante sonrojado- Así que me vine a tu lado a hacerte compañía.

El corazón de Francis se aceleró viendo a su español comportándose de manera tan adorable. ¡Joder! ¡¿Así cómo pretendía alguien que le diera igual con quién se fuera? ¡Era suyo! ¡Era suyo y de nadie más! Se echó sobre él y lo abrazó fuerte.

- Ya sabes que me encanta tu compañía, _chéri~_ -se murió por dentro cuando vio su sonrisa tímida. Se incorporó un poco y le besó lentamente. España llevó las manos a las mejillas del galo, devolviéndole el beso con cariño- ¡Ya lo tengo! Te voy a enseñar un lugar que encontré ayer. Te va a encantar.

Francia se levantó y tiró de él.

* * *

><p>La vida de Francis número 23 no era tan sencilla como muchos pensaban. Vale, quizás era un poco paranoico respecto a España. ¡Pero es que no podía dejar de vigilar prácticamente todo lo que hacía! Además era un poco torpe a veces y se hacía daño. Ahí se encontraba, lamiendo la herida de un brazo.<p>

- E-escuece... -se quejó el de pelo castaño.

- Deberías tener más cuidado... -dijo con preocupación el francés.

España observaba con curiosidad al rubio. Inconscientemente, movía la cola. El francés dio un beso en la herida y aún sujetando su mano, levantó la mirada.

- Intenta que no le entre tierra o se ensucie la herida, ¿vale? Así seguro que sanará antes. -dijo el galo sonriendo afablemente. De repente se fijó en lo sonrojado que estaba Antonio. No es que no le gustara, pero no sabía qué había ocurrido- ¿Qu-qué ocurre?

- Eres amable conmigo. -explicó el español.

Francis se murió un poco. Encima notó algo rozando su cintura. La cola de España se había deslizado, rodeando ésta un poco. Antes de poder reaccionar, el de ojos verdes había apoyado una de sus manos encima de su hombro.

- ¿Me das un beso como el que le has dado a mi herida?

- ¿Eh? -dijo el francés un poco ido.

- Un beso, ¡be-so! -dijo el español poniendo morritos.

- Por supuesto, _mon chéri_.

¿Cuántos besos como ese habían tenido ya? Francis había perdido la cuenta. Sabía que siempre seguían unas fases y, a pesar de que las predecía, siempre le sabían a nuevo. Empezaban con un beso dulce, casi tímido. El beso progresivamente iba a más y se le añadían caricias. Notó un cosquilleo cuando notó la cola de España acariciando su espalda. La del francés se había enroscado alrededor de la pierna de su compañero, en un gesto ligeramente posesivo. Antonio rió un poco y acabó separándose de los labios del galo.

- Me haces cosquillas en la pierna.

- Tú también me haces cosquillas en la espalda, ¿sabes? -dijo riendo brevemente, contagiado por el hispano- ¿Otro?

- Quieto. -ordenó el español interponiendo entre ambos sus manos. Francis frunció un poco el ceño- Te he dicho un beso, no dos.

- Peroo~

- Lo siento pero no. -dijo Antonio sonriendo juguetonamente y escapándose del alcance del otro.

- Ven aquí, anda~

- ¡No! -dijo jovialmente el español.

Francis corría tras de él y ambos reían. Una escena un tanto cómica. ¿Cómo llegó a tropezar y llevarse por delante a España? Ni idea. La cosa es que quedó medio encima de éste. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Los ojos verdes del hispano le miraban fijamente, con inocencia. Francis siempre había sentido predilección por esa mirada. Se inclinó y le besó de nuevo paseando una mano por su cuello y bajando hacia su torso.

Se separó para ver la expresión facial de Antonio. Por un momento parecía demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos. Al segundo siguiente le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del galo se derritiera.

- _Savez-vous? Je t'aime, mon chéri Espagne._

- Ah... Esto...

Y empezó a sonrojarse, y sonrojarse; tanto que Francis empezó a preocuparse por él un poco. ¿Ya era bueno que se pusiera tan rojo? Vale que eso significaba que le había llegado al corazón pero aún así... No quería que le diera un soponcio por su culpa. España rodó hacia un lado, intentando huir, pero no pudo ir muy lejos ya que chocó contra el brazo del francés.

Antonio nunca había entendido demasiado el francés, pero aquello era bastante sencillo de comprender. Además no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación. ¡Qué vergüenza! Claro que se sentía halagado por los sentimientos de Francis (23) pero nunca podía acostumbrarse a escucharlo. El rubio sonrió con cierta ternura y se acercó a su oído, susurrando cada palabra.

- _Est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?_

Y España no podía articular palabra. Francis estaba tan cerca y preguntándole esas cosas... ¡Ah! ¡Era más de lo que podía soportar! Pero el galo no pensaba conformarse con ese silencio y ese adorable sonrojo.

- _Espagne~ _-llamó el otro melosamente. Besó su oído y notó como se estremecía- _Est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?_

- _Sí. Yo también te quiero._

Y para eso no le hacía falta traducción.

* * *

><p>Que le dijeran lo que quisieran. ¡Tenía motivos! Siempre tenía motivos para estar extremadamente alerta. La pregunta actual era, ¿dónde estaba España? Había quedado con él hacía ya bastante rato y no lo encontraba por ningún sitio. Era normal que llegara tarde, pero no tanto.<p>

El rubio lo sentía en su corazón. Algo había ocurrido. ¡Algo terrible! Bueno, a Francis también le iba eso de ser dramático. Paseó por la explanada mientras llamaba al hispano. Nada, ni rastro. Decidió seguir buscándolo, y de repente... ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Besándose con alguien! ¡Alguien que no era él! ¡Pero que era clavado a él físicamente!

- ¡ESPAÑA! -gritó horrorizado Francis 23.

El de pelo castaño giró la cabeza y miró al recién llegado con cierta expresión confundida. Aún estaba medio sujeto por los brazos del Francia que le había estado besando hasta hacía poco rato.

- ¡¿Estás poniéndome los cuernos?

- ... ¿Francis? Pero él me dijo que eras tú... -dijo mirando ahora al otro rubio, que sudaba ligeramente frío.

Francis 23 corrió el trecho que les separaba. En ese momento, el otro se apartó y soltó al español.

- ¡Maldito seas, Francis 50! ¡¿Yo qué os tengo dicho? No le toquéis. ¡Es mío! -gritó Francis medio bufando

- Pero es que es monooo~ No podemos dejártelo para ti solo.

- ¡Es mío! ¡Te voy a pegar una paliza! ¡Ven aquí! -dijo aún bufando el número 23.

- ¡Retirada! -exclamó el número 50 mientras corría y se retiraba a territorio más seguro.

Francis 23 miró a España y unas lagrimitas asomaron por la comisura de los ojos. España suspiró ligeramente. Ya sabía lo que venía ahora. El rubio se le enganchó a la cintura, llorando mientras le replicaba que le había sido infiel y le preguntaba que qué tenía ese que no tuviera él.

- ¡A-Actuaba como tú! ¡Yo sólo...! ¡Yo sólo...! -el rostro de Antonio se estaba poniendo rojo por momentos. Francis dejó de lloriquear y le miró curiosamente. Era imposible. No podía ponerse más rojo- ¡Yo sólo le besé porque pensaba que eras tú!

- ¡Ay dios mío! ¡¿Pero por qué eres tan mono? -exclamó el francés mientras se aferraba a él y frotaba su mejilla contra la del hispano.

- ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas, Francis! -dijo risueño el español intentando separarse de ese abrazo tan asfixiante.

- ¡Es que te quiero mucho, _mon chéri_! -exclamó el otro.

- Oye, ¿eso que noto que me sube por la pierna es tu cola? -miró a los ojos al francés, el cual puso la mejor expresión inocente que pudo recordar. Antonio no le consideró inocente- ¿No crees que está muy arriba?

- Es que despiertas en mí unos deseos poco inocentes. -dijo avergonzado el francés.

Antonio empezó a enrojecer otra vez. Ay madre... Un día de estos le daría un jamacuco con tanto sonrojo. Estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar: España saldría corriendo y le tocaría perseguirle hasta que confesara que a él le pasaba lo mismo. No hizo falta correr. Lo que hizo el español fue acortar distancias y besarle con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Después de echarse un buen sueñecito, Antonio se había encontrado con que no sabía qué hacer. Se entretuvo unos minutos jugando con una flor que se movía de manera hechizante con cada nueva ráfaga de viento. En uno de los movimientos, la atrapó y la destrozó bajo la fuerza de su mano. Qué decepción más grande se llevó cuando observó que la había dejado tan mustia que ya ni se movía con el viento.<p>

Así pues, España decidió que era hora de salir a buscar a ese tío que no se quitaba de encima ni a sol ni a sombra. Ese que le cuidaba con tanto esmero que le hacía morir de vergüenza. Ese tonto que parecía no tener confianza alguna y que a la primera de turno pensaba que le estaba poniendo los cuernos. Francis 23 era un tipo raro, pero a España le parecía divertido. Además, tenía una sonrisa bonita. Era el más normal de los ciento veintitrés Francia que había en aquel lugar.

Y, como si hubiera sido invocado por sus pensamientos, Francis apareció delante de él. Sonreía como siempre (aunque Antonio hubiera jurado que algo en él era raro).

- Justo ahora iba a buscarte. -dijo el español sonriendo deslumbrantemente.

- ¿Ah, sí? A mí se me había ocurrido una cosa~ -dijo el otro.

Antonio bajó la mirada cuando notó un cosquilleo por su pierna. El otro la acariciaba con la cola de color dorado al igual que su pelo. Levantó la vista para mirarle.

- ¿Qué te parece un _ménage-à-trois_? Seguro que podemos encontrar alguien dispuesto. Quizás Améric-

- Tú no eres Francis 23. -dijo tranquilamente el español, interrumpiendo los delirios del otro.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué dices eso? -dijo dramáticamente el rubio - ¡Claro que soy yo!

- No lo eres. Francis es demasiado celoso como para proponerme eso.

El francés que tenía delante le miró inexpresivo por unos segundos, a continuación adoptó una expresión ligeramente asqueada.

- Ah, había olvidado que 23 es tan mentecato como para perderse esas maravillas. -dijo con cierto desprecio en su tono de voz.

No hacía falta ni que le dijera quién era. Sólo por la cara que había puesto y por su actitud chula y superior, España sabía que se trataba de Francis 10. Era uno de los Francis más temidos. Era fuerte, bastante. Además era un borde rematado. No dudaba en mirarte como si fueras el bicho más insignificante.

Y aunque Francis 10 nunca fue santo de su devoción, Antonio le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Una cosa es que le tuviera respeto por su fuerza, otra cosa es que le tuviera miedo.

- No es un mentecato.

- Perdón, perdón. Es un imbécil. No deja de lloriquearte diciéndote: ¿Me has puesto los cuernos? Hay un montón de personas con las que podría liarse. -dijo con sorna. Se encogió de hombros- Es un mentecato, es un mentecato.

- Pues creo que es mucho mejor que tú. -dijo el español enfadado.

- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó con un tono juguetón. De repente la cola del francés le había sujetado una muñeca y le había acercado a él bruscamente.

- Además, si tan tontería es liarse conmigo no sé que pretendes intentando que participe en un trío.

- Me gustaría hacértelo. -dijo con malicia- Quería arrastrarte a uno, disfrutar y luego correr a explicárselo a ver qué cara pone.

- Siempre has sido un hijo de puta, ¿no? -respondió el hispano realmente molesto- No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Francis.

- Yo soy Francis también.

- ¡Me refiero a 23! -espetó moviendo la mano y soltándose del agarre- Me has enfadado. Ahora te vas a enterar.

- Oh~ Eso sólo me hace pensar que es un cobarde que no sabe defenderse solo. Después de todo tiene que recurrir a ti para que le saquen las castañas del fuego. Es un cobarde~

Antonio se cansó de escucharle. No aceptaba que insultara a su Francis de ese modo. Era amable, además simpático y romántico. Nada que ver con ese playboy que se creía el rey del mundo y que no era más que un capullo integral. No podía quedarse quieto mientras denigraba a 23. Intentó pegarle un puñetazo pero número diez le esquivó con suma facilidad echándose a un lado. España se giró y se fue otra vez a por él. El nuevo puñetazo fue detenido por el francés sin problemas. Aguantó la mano impidiéndole apartarse. Antonio intentó pegarle otro puñetazo pero ocurrió lo mismo. Ahora se encontraba con las dos manos sujetas por Francis. Forcejeó un poco y, mientras, el rubio le miraba sonriendo divertido al ver que toda resistencia era inútil contra su fuerza.

- Podría hacerte mío si de verdad quisiera. Sin tener que pedirte permiso para un _ménage-à-trois_. Si no lo hice fue para que fueras un poco más participativo, ¿sabes? ¡Eh!

Francis 10 se apartó bruscamente del español y soltó sus manos cuando vio que éste le iba a pegar una patada en las partes nobles. Aquello había sido muy peligroso.

No muy lejos de allí, Francis 23 buscaba a España. Le echaba tanto de menos~ Quería abrazarse a él y quedarse viendo como el cielo se tornaba naranja. Se rió un poco, azorado ante la idea. Era algo ñoña, pero a él le parecía perfecta. Luego quizás podría cambiar la situación para quedarse más cerca de él y... ¡quién sabe! Quizás luego España se animara a algo más. Puso cara de felicidad suprema ante ese último pensamiento.

Pero, algo más le llamó la atención. Gritos. Cuando se acercó presenció que España le pegaba un puñetazo a un tío con su misma cara. Supo enseguida quién era por la expresión de odio que puso. Francis 10. Ugh. A él mismo le daba miedo ese tío. Pero lo que más le chocó fue ver que le pegaba otro puñetazo.

- ¡¿Eeehhhhh? -exclamó totalmente alucinado por la situación.

Número 10 le miró y enseguida corrió hacia él. Por un momento, número 23 pensó en la seria posibilidad de salir corriendo. Pero antes de poder salir por patas, Francis 10 se colocó detrás de él y miró a España. El susodicho le observaba con cierto aire molesto.

- ¿S-se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Qué haces pegando a un tío con mi misma cara? -preguntó 23 algo tenso por la cercanía del número 10. Le tenía pavor. Ese tío era muy fuerte y muy cabrón.

- ¡Me dijo que como me parecía a ti, me pegaría! -dijo número 10 con aire lloroso- ¡Me dijo que te odiaba!

- ¿¡Quéeeee? -exclamó horrorizado Francis 23. Ahora miró a España con los ojos llorosos- ¿P-por qué? ¿Que he hecho? ¡Con lo que yo te quiero y tú...!

- ¡Es horrible! ¡España es horrible! -incitó el número 10 ahora sonriendo de lado con cierta malicia.

España había pasado a sonreír forzadamente. Un aura horrible se estaba instalando detrás de él. Ninguno de los Francis se percató puesto que cada uno estaba demasiado sumido en sus asuntos. Se acercó a ambos a paso decidido. Primero miró a Francis 10 y le golpeó con bastante fuerza en el torso. El otro le miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia que al español le hacía hervir la sangre.

- Tú. Muérete. -dijo España sonriendo.

Francis 23 observó aquello con profunda sorpresa. No solía ver a España enfadado pero, ¿España enfrentándose a Francis 10? Oh, aquello sí era sorprendente.

- ¡Y tú eres gilipollas! -gritó el español girándose bruscamente y pegándole un puñetazo en la cara a Francis 23 que casi le derrumba por completo.

- ¡La madr-! -de repente se fijó en que el español ya iba caminando lejos, hecho una fiera. Estiró la mano, la que no estaba cubriendo el golpe, con una expresión confundida.

A los pocos segundos, Francis 10 empezó a reír. Por un momento, número 23 pegó un bote y le miró como si fuera un fantasma. Luego vio la expresión de su homólogo y le dio la impresión de que sabía algo.

- Ya se lo dije. ¡Eres un mentecato~! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? ¡Me has creído! -se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto que intentaba tener cierto dramatismo- ¡Y yo que pensaba que ya no existía nadie en este mundo que me creyera!

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo algo enfurruñado Francis 23, frotándose la mejilla golpeada, la cual ahora estaba de un tono rojizo importante.

- Empecé a hablar de lo POCO brillante que eres y el adorablemente tonto España saltó a defenderte. Hasta empezó a pegarme. Creo que sólo pega esos puñetazos tan buenos cuando se trata de ti. -dijo el otro mirando hacia el lugar por el que se había marchado el hispano. Sus ojos, aunque fríos, denotaban un claro interés. No había mucha gente que lograra golpearle. España era interesante.

- Es mío. -dijo 23 molesto. No quería que siguiera poniendo aquella expresión mientras miraba a España. Ese tío era peligroso.

- No creo que sea por mucho tiempo~ España está bien molesto contigo y tiene buenos motivos. -rió- Su 'estimado' -aquella palabra la dijo con repugnancia- número 23, al que estaba defendiendo, ha venido y se ha puesto de parte del enemigo. ¿Tú que crees? Si yo fuera él, te hubiese pateado hasta dejarte impotente. Pero él se ha limitado a pegarte en la cara.

Francis 23 se cansó de la palabrería de su homólogo. Corrió en busca de España mientras se sentía el inútil más grande de todos los tiempos. ¿¡Cómo podía haber caído en la trampa de 10! Se divertía jugando con la mente de todos los que le rodeaba. Era cruel y despiadado. Egocéntrico y, lo peor de todo, poderoso. Sabía cuánto lo era y llegaba a abusar de su poder incluso.

Y él había creído antes a ese cretino que a España. A SU España. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? ¡Claro que se merecía el puñetazo! ¡Se merecía cien más como ese! Después de minutos buscándole, lo encontró sentado sobre el césped, encorvado hacia delante, con una expresión seria y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su vera. El español desvió el rostro hacia el otro lado.

- No llores...

- No estoy llorando.

- Sí lo estás...

El español se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad y le miró con cara de enfado. Francis se echó hacia atrás un poco.

- No estoy llorando, ¿ves? ¡No lloro por tu culpa y nunca lo haré! Ya me he decidido. A partir de ahora me iré con Francis 10.

- ¿¡Eh? ¡Pero si es un cretino! ¿Cómo te vas a ir con él?

- ¡Al menos no será tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta de las cosas y no se pondrá de parte del otro!

Aquello le hacía sentirse tremendamente culpable. Sabía que estaba en todo su derecho para decir ese tipo de cosas. Atrajo a España hacia él y le abrazó. Antonio se quedó estático ante aquello.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me perdones? Haré lo que sea. Lo que sea.

España se separó de él para poder mirarle a la cara. Su rostro expresaba decisión. Por un momento, Francis tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Quiero que le pegues un puñetazo a ese idiota. -dijo seriamente.

- ¿¡Eeeeh? ¿Yoo? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

- Si quieres que te perdone, lo harás. ¡Ahora ve a por él! -dijo señalando hacia el lugar donde se había quedado el número 10.

Francis se levantó, empujado por las manos del español. Le miró con un gesto de pena que no hizo que el corazón del hispano cediera. Seguía señalando a ese lugar.

- Pero...

- Ve a por él.

El rubio hizo un puchero, sin embargo Antonio no se conmovió lo más mínimo. Caminó unos pasos más, se paró y giró para mirarle con ojitos de animalito abandonado. No le importó un pimiento. Número 23 podía ver a lo lejos a su homólogo, tranquilo, mirando cómo las ramas de un árbol se movían. Suspiró y se armó de valor.

- ¡TÚ, SUCIO MEQUETREFE! -dijo intentando sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Aún así, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Francis 10 bajó la mirada, le observó durante unos segundos. Luego volvió a su tarea- ¡¿Q-quieres hacerme caso?

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, veintitrés? -dijo volviendo a mirarle, esta vez por encima del hombro.

- ¡Vengo a pelearme contigo por meterte con España!

Número diez se le quedó observando sin expresión durante dos segundos antes de explotar en una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Tú? Venga, hombre. No me hagas reír.

- Ya me has tocado las narices.

España llegó justo en el momento que la pelea empezaba. El que parecía más seguro era número diez mientras que Francis 23 adoptaba una pose de lucha tensa.

- ¡Ánimo Francis! -exclamó el español.

- ¿Yo? -dijeron ambos al unísono.

- ¡N-no! ¡Francis 23! ¡Francis 23! ¡Machaca al 10!

La pelea empezó a ser un auténtico desastre. Número diez era claramente superior a veintitrés. No tenía dificultad alguna esquivándole. Es más, lo hacía tan grácilmente que se hacía hasta insultante. La cosa empezó a ponerse fea cuando empezó a devolverle los golpes que intentaba propinarle. España no podía evitar entrecerrar los ojos cuando Francis 23 se llevaba algún golpe. No le gustaba ver los ostiones que se estaba llevando.

Número 23 pronunció un quejido ahogado cuando cayó contra el suelo de espaldas. Se quedó allí respirando agitadamente. Número 10 se acercó, levantó la pierna para pegarle una patada que le dejara totalmente inoperativo, pero, antes de poder golpearle, España se había metido por medio y había parado su patada con su pierna.

- Eso es trampa.

- Cierra el pico. -dijo España con cara de saber que no debería estar en ese lugar.

Intentó pegarle otra patada dando un salto para cambiar de pierna. Número 10 retrocedió y se quedó a la defensiva. Francis 23 se incorporó un poco y miró a España algo confundido.

- Lo siento. No puedo seguir viendo como te destroza. -dijo el español sonriendo tensamente. Le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse- Así que ahora formamos un equipo.

- Qué patético. No creas que esta vez te voy a perdonar, Es-pa-ña. Te has puesto en mi contra. Si te pego algún golpe, no voy disculparme. -dijo número 10 sonriendo con sorna.

Minutos después, Francis 23 y España se encontraban respirando agitadamente después de una larga pelea que acabó con la retirada del número 10. Bueno, al menos habían logrado pegarle bastante y eso era todo un logro. Lo malo es que había jurado que un día se vengaría de ellos. Francis pronunció un quejido cuando notó escozor en una de las heridas.

- E-eso duele.

- Lo siento. -dijo el español mientras lamía ahora la herida que tenía en su antebrazo.

- Eso no es para nada glamoroso. Has visto como me pateaba y has tenido que venir a ayudarme. Soy patético.

España le observó arqueando una ceja. Acabó desviando la mirada, se sonrojó ligeramente y se frotó una mejilla con el dedo. Le daba vergüenza lo que iba a decirle.

- A mí me pareciste bastante increíble... A pesar de que sabías que ibas a perder, fuiste a luchar contra él por mí. Eso... -se sonrojó aún más, bajando la cabeza. Llevó una mano a su pecho- Eso me llegó al corazón. Me hizo querer quedarme para siempre contigo.

Francis se sonrojó de repente, sobrepasado por las palabras del hispano. Se apoyó un poco en él y suspiró.

- Si me dices cosas como estas, ¿cómo pretendes que pueda dejarte ir?

Antonio sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Definitivamente: El número veintitrés era uno que le gustaba.

* * *

><p>- Chicooos~ -exclamó contento cierto rubio de pelo corto abrazando por los hombros a Francis 23 y España.<p>

- América. -dijo sorprendido el español. El otro se encontraba demasiado ocupado mirando asesinamente la mano del americano que se posaba en el hombro de Antonio. Esperaba poder hacer explotar su brazo con solo mirarlo.

- Acabo de descubrir algo impresionante. ¡Tan impresionante que...! Eh, España, ¿sabes que te quedaría muy bien un vestido de esos que tienen en el mundo no paralelo?

Francis, claramente molesto por la manía que tenía América de ponerles trajes raros a la gente (y sobre todo por la manía de intentar ponerle cosas raras a su España), empujó al rubio hacia el otro lado, apartándolo de Antonio.

- ¿Qué es eso que has descubierto?

- Si no encontramos a alguien con una marca en el mundo no-paralelo, nuestro mundo se irá al garete.

- ¿¡Eeeeeeeh? -exclamaron los dos al unísono.

- ¡Pero eso es horrible! -exclamó Francis. De repente suspiró- Vale, que no cunda el pánico. Tenemos que actuar rápido. Haz que vengan los que puedan. Organizaremos una partida que vaya al mundo no-paralelo y buscaremos a esa persona.

Minutos después, una horda de alrededor de treinta Francis, América, España y algunos más, estaban en el lugar. Nadie más había tenido tiempo o ganas (mucha gente no había creído a Alfred cuando lo decía con ese carácter tan despreocupado).

- Yo también quiero venir. -dijo España a Francis 23. El susodicho rubio le agarró las manos y le miró seriamente.

- ¡Atención, escena pastelosa! -alertó América a todos los presentes.

- No puedes venir, España... Podría ser peligroso. Me preocupas. -dijo Francis con aire serio. Antonio frunció un poco el ceño. Realmente sí, la escena parecía de película.

- ¡Pero yo quiero ayudar! Si cuentas con dos ojos más, seguro que lo encontraremos antes. -se quejó.

- Lo siento, España. Espérame aquí, ¿vale?

- ¡Pero...!

Francis miró a su alrededor y de repente vio al resto de Francis que se encontraba en el lugar. Miraban a España como si fuera un corderito y ellos lobos hambrientos. Podía leer en su mirada que aprovecharían que él no estaría para asaltarlo y para hacerle a saber qué terribles cosas. Encima España no podría oponer resistencia. ¿Y si número 10 se aliaba con ellos? Rápidamente le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro, protectivamente.

- ¡Te vienes con nosotros! ¡Serás de gran ayuda! ¡Lo sé!

- ¿¡En serio! -dijo con emoción el español- ¡Gracias!

Francis 23 de repente se vio observado por los ojos de muchos homólogos suyos. Sonrió con cierta superioridad (y muchos nervios). Nunca dejaría que se lo arrebataran. Fue a mirar a España pero ya no sujetaba a nadie. El susodicho español se encontraba hablando con América. Ambos parecían muy emocionados.

- ¡Vale pues nos iremos juntos a la zona de Asia! Me han dicho que venden unos vestidos extraños pero adorables. -Alfred cogió las manos del español entre las suyas- Seguro que a esa gente de allí les queda geniaal~ Quizás podrías ponerte tú también uno.

- Podría.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos juntos! -ambos empezaron a dar vueltecitas, felices por la excursión que iban a hacer.

Francis se interpuso entre ambos y golpeó las manos para que dejaran de estar tan cogidos. Le ponía de los nervios el dichoso americano.

- Tenemos que separarnos para encontrar antes a esa persona. Así que nada de hacer grupitos, ¿vale? ¿Y tú por qué no me has pedido hacer grupito a mí si tanto te apetecía ir en grupo? -dijo mirando con cierto reproche al hispano.

- Vamos, vamos~ -dijo alentadoramente el español dándole pequeñas caricias en el pelo- Lo superarás.

- ¿¡Q-que superaré el qué? -gritó el galo, empezando a sentirse nervioso.

No sabían si lograrían encontrar al país que poseyera la marca que salvaría a su mundo pero debían intentarlo. Aunque tuvieran que desnudarlos a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fanfic, como ya lo dije en un momento, está dedicado a Pyon. De hecho se lo escribí un día para ella y ahora me he decidido a publicarlo. Es el primer fanfic que veo de este pairing (ya que están los personajes pero no hay NADA para ellos dos).<strong>

**Francia 23 es un amor. Recuerdo que durante el evento de navidad amé onerosamente lo mono que era. Es curioso el hecho de que haya 123 Francias en ese mundo paralelo xD Yo he querido hacer aparecer a algunos más, con la intención de demostrar que es un poco como si todos formaran parte de la personalidad del Francia del mundo real. Por ejemplo: Francis 10 es, para mí, un claro ejemplo de la Francia dominante de la época napoleónica. **

**Sobre Parallel!Spain... ****Es mono. Muy tímido pero creo que no puede perder parte de su personalidad.**

**En conjunto, son una parejita monosa. Además, los celos de Francia 23 son la leche xD. El fic termina cuando empieza el evento de Himaruya. Ya sabéis que me gusta conectar cosas con eventos reales u otros fics míos. En este caso, evento de Himaruya. Así creo que queda mejor.**

**El título me costó mucho encontrarlo. O me salían cosas cutres o me salían cosas demasiado serias que no pegaban porque el fanfic no es serio. Gracias a Nitha porque me ayudó mucho a decidirme por uno. Creo que el título le pega. No hace falta ni explicar el porqué. **

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Responderé a los reviews con usuarios registrados. A los que no, os doy las gracias de todo corazón por leer y dejar comentario :'D De verdad. Me hacen feliz. Me da rabia no poder contestaros. Pero os llevo en el corazón también ;3;**


End file.
